Different Eyes
by xXTopazWolfXx
Summary: Lucy an 18 year old girl went on a mission with her friends, it was a normal mission. Until it decided to take a turn for the worse, Lucy unleashes all her power to defeat there foe, she ends up dying but knowing she saved her friends she is happy. But when Lucy opens her eye's she finds herself in a different place and all she can remember is the last thing she saw and heard
1. Chapter 1

**Different Eyes**

**By xXTopazWolfXx**

**AN-Hey guys, this is the first chapter to my new story. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my other story but I didn't set it out right and now I can't think of anything for it, but I'll try my best. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also there is some swearing in this story so I am very sorry if anyone gets affined. Oh and I'd like to thank my friend Berry-chan23 for reading the story before I posted and helping me out. I do not own anything except the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

? POV

I looked to my left as I lay there in a bunch of rubble. Natsu was trying to stand up but the gash in his right leg would not allow him to do as he wished. Gray had been knocked unconscious and Erza was swaying from left to right as she tried to protect him.

Me on the other hand, had only a few scratches and bruises. I hadn't helped my team in anyway and I felt terrible about that. I clenched my fist from all the anger inside of me.

I slowly made my way up onto my feet, my hands had blood on them from my nails digging into them, but right now I didn't care, I felt like I had betrayed my team.

Letting them take on Zeref all by themselves and not helping one bit. I felt a pain in my heart as I kept on seeing the images of them getting destroyed by the dark wizard.

I was only a few metres away from the dark mage when he finally noticed me, and when he did he had a look of confusion, but it slowly turned back to that horrid smirk of his. He had that smirk on the entire time he was fighting with my team mates, and it was really starting to annoy the shit out of me.

"What's so funny?" I had stopped right in my tracks curious as to why he kept on chuckling to himself.

I stood still but my muscles were relaxed, I felt calm for some reason and I didn't have any expression to say I was amused or afraid as I looked right into his cold blood red eyes

"What's funny you ask? Well it would be the fact that you think you can take me down when you friends that are so obviously stronger than you, could not." He replied while he still had that annoying smirk on his face.

I hid my eyes from his sight with my golden bangs, but I could still see him and his stupid smirk clearly as if I never moved. My face still hid all emotion as I felt something in my stomach that felt like it was going to pop.

"Is that it?" My voice was clear and calm and I could see that it startled him a little bit that I was so calm after what he had done to my friends.

After a few seconds of silence I heard someone groan. I knew then that Gray had started to wake up, but I also heard a loud 'thunk' of metal. I had realised that Erza had fallen and was now laying on the ground trying to get into a sitting position. I also heard some small whimpers and a stray tear made its way down my right check as I had remembered the screams of my friends as they fought against this… this monster.

"Hmm? So you finally realised how much pain your friends are in huh? Well do you really think that _you_ could handle that much? I'm not too sure, but I'd love to find out." The dark wizards smirk had reappeared as he saw the tear drop down from my face.

I had enough, I knew that the only way to stop him was life taking and that my friends would blame themselves for not being able to protect me

I feel so awful doing this to my friends but… I can't let Zeref out or he'll cover the world in darkness, and as one of the last celestial mage's in earth I have my duty to make sure that the balance is in place, and with Zeref here the balance of light and dark has been cancelled.

I slowly turned my head towards my team mates for the last thing I would ever be able to say to them. I had millions of thoughts but I could not voice them all. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you" And with that said I turned back towards Zeref with a determined look in my eyes.

All Zeref did was laugh to himself as he could see I was completely serious about fighting him.

"So you are serious about this huh? Well then I'll let you have the first shot." As he said this his face had turned serious. But he quickly put on his stupid smirk.

"And hopefully it will be the last" I whispered so quiet that not even Natsu with his Dragon slayer hearing could hear the words clear enough to know what I had said.

I slowly made my way in front of Zeref until we were only a few centimetres away from each other.

He had an amused and curious look in his eyes as I stared right back at him.

I than lifted my right hand and as I did I saw my guild mark. I looked at it for a few seconds and then returned my look to Zeref.

I placed my index finger on his forehead and slowly closed his eyes. As my eyes slowly closed I saw the look in his eyes. He was terrified and he knew that right then and there he was going to disappear for ever. But even if he wanted to move he couldn't since the power overwhelmed him so much.

I slowly took in a deep breath and whispered one word.

"Return"

And with that one word I felt the pop in my stomach and I knew that what I had done was for the best.

I concentrated on my magic for a few seconds and when I felt that I had control over all of the power my eye's snapped open and I unleashed it.

My once chocolate brown eyes where now a beautiful gold, I made the magic make its way towards both Zeref and I. I knew that even a celestial mage would still die since the magic used all their power and I also knew that it could not hurt the wielder.

The gold and silver swirling magic hit us and I heard the screams of Zeref but when he started to disappear in gold and silver sparkles I heard his last words. They were simple but they struck a chord in my heart and I knew that he wanted me to do that as well deep within him so the world would not be lost in darkness.

Those three words were the last thing I heard before I could only hear a loud pitched noise, but when he disappeared I realised that I was falling but before I hit the ground I saw gold and silver swirls, but they seemed warm so I reached for them since by body was as cold as ice.

When I touched the swirls I closed my eyes from relief since it was giving me warmth. I was relaxed and calm, and then I felt a thud.

I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was black, but there was a small light in front of me.

I stood up and slowly made my way towards it and when I had my whole body in the light I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of it.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I slowly took my hand away from my face and looked around at my surroundings.

I looked around to see if anything was familiar but nothing seemed noticeable. I saw all the people walk past but none of them I knew.

"Where am I?"

**AN-Okay so I know that this is a cliché thing for the person to say and for the story to end but I felt like it was the best time to end the first chapter. I hope you guys liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Eyes**

**By xXTopazWolfXx**

**This chapter is really long because I got a bit carried away. I'm very sorry if it doesn't make any sense and next time I'll try even harder. But for now just enjoy the story. Oh two more things. #1 Thank you so much Berry-Chan23 for reading my story to make sure that I didn't go off track. And #2 I do not own anything except the plot. Thank you :D**

**Chapter 2**

I looked at all the people walking past once more to see if any of them were recognisable. But in my attempts to find someone I knew, I had failed in all.

I gave up in trying to find someone I knew and instead tried to find out how I ended up in a cold ally way.

I tried to remember anything, but all I could remember were gold and silver swirls. Where did they come from? Did I hit my head a course myself to forget?

At that one moment I remembered that I had heard a voice. It was gentle and it sounded grateful. It had a soft tune and it made my heart fell like there was still some hope.

Those three words… they were going to keep me going and not stoping. Just those three words. 'Thank you, Lucy'

I figured that the voice was directed to me, so that meant that my name is Lucy.

"So my name is Lucy? And I have…what do I look like?" I whispered to myself. I had totally forgotten my appearance. That's strange; some people that get amnesia can still remember themselves. So why can't I?

I made my way to the window of the shop across from the alleyway. Nobody really realised I was here so I just weaved through the crowd.

When I got to the window I had a good look at myself. My hair was shining a brilliant gold and my face was a bit childlike. I was short and I could tell that I was around 5. My clothes consisted of a pair of baggy pants that stoped 3 quarters down my legs, a black tank top that stopped above my navel and chain mail covering my stomach and right arm. I didn't mind my appearance but there was just one thing that was really startling. It kept on bugging me and I kept on thinking how my eyes were this colour? How could my eyes be a pale blue?

I placed my hand on the window and leaned forward so I could get a better look at my eyes.

When I leaned in I saw a little shimmer in them. I don't know why but it made me want to get out of this place. The only problem was I didn't know how.

I had decided to just wonder around the village for a bit to see how everything is, and also to see if I remembered anything. Other than the voice and swirls.

I had been walking around the village for a few hours and I saw that the sun was setting.

It was a calm and relaxing sight to see, and somehow it made me feel like nothing could go wrong.

As I sat on a bridge rail while watching the sun set and the stars come out I tried to think of possible ways as to why I was in the ally way.

"I could've been running away from something and tripped and hit my head? Or I could have been kidnapped and they grabbed me instead of someone else and through me aside? But then I wouldn't be in this kind of condition. So what happened?" I whispered my possible answer to the stars in question of how I had gotten here in the first place.

It was all so mysterious, and it seems that people don't really notice things like people just appearing huh?

"I wonder where I am." I stood on the ledge of the bridge and looked around.

Not many people where out this late, but there were some people closing their shops.

I hoped off the ledge of the bridge and started making my way towards one of the people who were closing their shop.

"Hello," I started off with a simple greeting hoping I didn't startle the women I was talking to.

"Huh? Oh hello there dearie, what are you up too?" The women seemed friendly from her smile but then again not everything is what it seems.

"I was just looking at the stars… There really beautiful tonight don't you think?" I turned my head away from the women for a few seconds to gaze at the stars but looked back at the woman who was now looking at them too.

"Oh your right, they do look lovely. So how can I help you?" The lady asked with a genuine smile.

"Actually do you know where I am?" It was a straight forward question but the lady seemed a bit shocked that I didn't know where I was.

"Excuse me?" She had a bizarre look on her face and it seemed like she was waiting for me to say 'Joking'.

"How could you not know where you are? Do you know where your parents are?" The lady seemed really concerned for me, all though I don't know why.

"I just woke up in an ally way, and no I don't know where… or who for a matter of fact my parents are." My expression was calm and relaxed and the lady seemed a bit curious as to way I wasn't acting like a 'normal' child and crying trying to find my mother and father.

"That's quiet sad. How can you be so calm?" The lady lowered to the ground so we were now eye level.

She had beautiful caramel eyes, and they looked so warm too. Her hair was a nice chocolate brown, possibly a shade darker than the usual light chocolate brown.

"I don't know, but I feel as if I've been through much, much worse than this, also it just feel natural to just be calm for me... I guess." It was strange what I had said but, it was the truth and the feeling felt like it could just wrap me up in a nice warm blanket and let me go to sleep peacefully.

"Oh… I guess if it feels natural for you than there is nothing else you can do but follow it instinctively."

I nodded my head in agreement, and as my head came back I had just realised how late is was and I yawned.

"Oh you must be tired, why don't you stay with me the night and I can help you out in the morning ok?" The lady stood up and placed a loose strand of her hair behind her left ear.

"Uh… I guess, if it doesn't bother you." I didn't really wanted to accept this stranger's invitation but there was something in the back of my head that told me I should go with her.

"That's wonderful and don't worry you won't be a bother at all, I actually live alone so it would be wonderful to have some company for a change. Well if you wait here for a few minutes we can go to my house and get some dinner and some rest." She had that bight and warm smile, and for some reason it calmed me down even more than what I was. If that's even possible since I was extremely calm before I even talked to the young lady.

I just simply nodded my head as if signalling that I was agreeing to what she had just said.

"Ok than, I'll be back in a little bit." And with that she went inside her shop to pack it all up.

I made my way back to the bridge and realised that her personality seemed familiar, but how?

I pondered on the thought and before I had even noticed the lady had finished packing up her store and was calling me over to her.

I made my way to her but stop all of a sudden as she put her hand in front of me asking to shake it.

I looked at her with a curious look in my eyes, I mean she asked me to come to her and tan just wants me to randomly shake her hand? That's really weird and familiar.

"My name is Yuki, Yuki Tenshi (Snow Angel), what's yours?" Yuki asked me.

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you Tenshin-Senpai" I extended my hand to shake hers but before I could she pulled her hand back and tapped my nose, which was really annoying.

"Uh-uh it's not Tenshin-Senpai, it's just Yuki ok?" and with that said she re-extended her hand.

"Ok." Shortly after introductions Ten… Yuki asked me about what I could remember. I thought that it was safe to tell her about what happened today, except the swirls and voice. I didn't know why but it just didn't feel right talking to people about the swirls and the voice.

We walked for around 10-15 minutes. Yuki had an outgoing personality and she was sometimes a bit clumsy but she was really hard working and loved her little job at her little restaurant.

From what it she had told me t sounded like lots of fun.

"Well this is my house, so let's go in." Yuki unlocked the door to her house and walked in.

I was close behind since I didn't want to stay out in the cold for any much longer.

It was clean but not neat freak tidy. She had some books on the coffee table,

There were some clothes on the floor but they looked like they were only just there from the morning. But other than that the room's looked pretty nice.

"Lucy, would you like something to eat?" Yuki was starting to walk into the kitchen and as she was I started taking my shoes off.

"No thanks I'm not that hungry." I started walking to the lounge not knowing where to sleep.

"Oh ok than, well there is a guess room down the whole and the last one to your right ok?" Yuki popped her headed out of the kitchen so she could see that I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Thank you." I made my way down the corridor and went to the bedroom in the right door at the very end of it.

I walked… no… more like staggered over to my bed for the night. When I was in front of it I just dropped my body onto it and curled up into a ball and feel asleep.

But I didn't have any dreams like about rainbows, ponies, creepy forests or anything of the sorts. All I dreamt about were those beautiful golden and silver swirls. And the three words. I don't know why but the voice sounded sad and yet glad at the same time. It seemed like the person had a lot of different emotions that they didn't get to express. I feel sad for that person.

For they never got love, hate, envy or even sadness. They were just used as a tool. And what's worse is that just from the voice you could hear him wishing he could have done more, that he could've experienced all different types of things.

Even just the simple thing that we do in our everyday lives.

But why him? Why me? Why is it that I'm here and he is not? Why do I get a second chance? Shouldn't he have that second chance?

And that was the last thought I had before I feel asleep on the nice comfy white bed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I only just remembered that I have two stories to update so I'll try and update them soon, and thank you Berry-Chan23 for reading this story before I posted it.**


End file.
